bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Sleep (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Big Sleep" Season 1, episode 29, 29th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Garbage Night Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi there. Wow, beautiful Evening, huh. Just look at those stars. It's Night time here at the Big Blue House. Come on in. {Bear walks outside and places the garbage bag inside the trash.} Ojo: The sleeping bag? Bear: Oh! So you're going camping... Ojo: No, no, no. You said we can have a sleepover tonight in the living room! Ojo: Hey, everybody! The sleepover is on! Come on! Tutter: Come on in, guys! This is gonna be great! Pip and Pop: We love sleepover! The Big Sleepover Prepared Bear talks about bedtime, Under Your Blanket and What Do You Think? {The word "Bedtime" appears on the covers.} Bear: Bedtime. {An animated toothbrush appears. Toothpaste is put onto it.} {Animated shirt as pajamas float around passing Bear. He checks his body to make sure.} {An animated book appears. On the cover, it is titled "At the Zoo".} Your teeth have all been brushed Your bedtime books have been read The daytime noise has hushed Your nighttime wish has been said You find your favorite spot Make a comfy place For your sleepy head It isn't too cold or too hot It's just right on your bed Under your blanket It's big enough to hide you Under your blanket Well, you're all set For bedtime now Your favorite pillow Your teddy bear beside you This is the nicest thing to do Just waiting for dreams Bedtime is always there for you Under your blanket And if you're not sleepy yet Then you can wait Just wait until You see how soft it can get By keeping perfectly still Your pillow's so fluffy and deep Your blanket is keeping out All the chill You wonder if you'll fall asleep And before you know it You will Under your blanket It's big enough to hide you Under your blanket Well, you're all set For bedtime now Snuggled and cozy You take the warmth inside you This is the nicest thing to do Just waiting for dreams Bedtime is always there for you Under your blanket Under your blanket Under your blanket Under your blanket Yeah, Bedtime is the best. A Midnight Snack / Teeth Brushing Reading {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Now for Pip and Pop. (Pip and Pop gasps and hides under the blanket.) Go to Bed, Sleepy Head {Cut to: Living Room - Bear was still reading a book.} Ojo: Bear! Bear! Where are you, Bear? Bear: Ojo, What's the matter? Ojo: I was in the forest and I was so scared and everyone was gone! Bear: No. Ojo, it's okay. You just had a nightmare. Ojo: Will the bad dream come back? 'Cause, um...well, I really don't want to. Oh, Bear. Every time I go to bed These monsters come around With their scary faces Making lots of scary sounds I know they're only in my mind But it really isn't fair 'Cause they're such big, scary monsters And I'm just a little bear (Ojo, when monsters come into your head at night, you just have to send them on their way.) (What do you mean, Bear?) (Well) Whenever I can't sleep I think of things I like to do Like talking to the moon at night Or playing my kazoo I dream about tomorrow Or about what I did today And pretty soon those monsters go away (Really?) (Really.) Go to Bed, Sleepy Head Dream of stories that you've read and think of all the things you'd like to do (I don't know, Bear.) Just go to bed, you sleepy head Your dreams will watch over you (Well, I'll give it a try. Hmm... hey!) I'll think of swimming in a lake Or wishing on a star Or splashing through the mud Or eating honey by the jar (Mmm.) So listen up, you monsters Don't you come into my mind This little bear is now the dreaming kind So Go to Bed, Sleepy Head Dream of stories that you've read I'll think of all the things I like to do Just go to bed, you sleepy head Your dreams will watch over you (Ahhhhhh.) Your dreams will watch (Ojo?) over youuuu. Shadow Segment Bear: {leaves the living room and checks to make sure} Finally! Everyone's asleep. So, it's time for this Bear to get some sleep, too. {thinks for a moment} Except...I'm not really sleepy now. {gives an idea} Hey, why don't we see if we can find my friend Shadow? {starts to sing} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {runs to the lens} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ {The camera pans as Bear stands by the wall. The horse on yellow rooftop picture is missing. Shadow magically appears on the wall and laughs.} Shadow: Hey, you old sleepy, Bear, I'm right here! Bear: Shh. Shadow. Everyone's asleep. So what have you been to tonight? Shadow: I was just laying out by the Pond watching all the stars twinkling in the sky. Bear: Ooh. That sounds soothing. Well, Shadow. I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Maybe a bedtime story? Bear: Oh a story to go to sleep by would be nice. Shadow: Well, let me see what I can dream up. Watch this. (glitter shines) Shadow-Hush Little Baby. Baby-Waaa! Shadow-Don't say a word. Baby-Waaa! Waaa! Shadow-Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. Mockingbird-Tweet! Shadow-And if that mockingbird don't sing... *Mockingbird sings like he's in a opera* Mockingbird-What's the matter? Don't you like opera? Shadow-And if that mockingbird don't sing. Mockingbird-Critic! *he flies down* Shadow-Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. *Mama and Baby look at the ring* Shadow-And if that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna buy you a porcupine. Porcupine-Hello! Shadow-And if that porcupine too prickly..Mama's gonna have to tickle ya! *Mama tickles the baby as the baby laughs* Shadow-So hush little baby, don't make a sound. You're just the sweetest little baby in town. *she hums* *they both were sleeping* (glitter shines) Bear: (yawns) Wow. What a great song, Shadow. It really made me sleepy. Thanks. Shadow: You're welcome, Bear. Well, I'm off, but when you need another story (gasps) Bear: Shh. Shadow: Just try and catch me. Bear: Oh. Shadow: Good Night, Bear. Bear: Good Night, Shadow. (She magically disappears to sleep) Luna tells Bear about the sleepover / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Otter Pond - Night} Bear: There she is. Hey... Luna? Luna: Oh, Oh, Hello, Bear. Bear: I'm sorry, Luna. This is one Bear who wishes you sweet dreams, whenever you go to sleep.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts